A thousand reasons at christmas
by StolenProdigy
Summary: 1000 reasons why I love you. From Jade To Cat. Sorry I'm really bad ast sumaries


I love the way I know you'll never give up on me.

I love the fact that I wouldn't ever give up on you.

I love how beautiful your eyes are.

I love the way I can't imagine a day without you in my life.

I love the way if we were ever separated I wouldn't know how to go on.

I love how I know you'll always be there when I need you to be.

I love the fact that I will always be there for you too.

I love how when I dream of my perfect girlfriend, the only person that I can see is you.

I love how complete I feel when I am with you.

I love the way you make me laugh.

I love the way you laugh.

I love the way you won't compromise yourself when we are together.

I love your thoughtfulness.

I love how I would do anything in this world to make you happy.

I love how you would do anything in this world to make me happy.

love how every time I look at you, you take my breath away.

I love how I thank God everyday for bringing someone as wonderful as you into my life.

I love how my heart skips a beat whenever you walk into the room.

I love how I love you.

I love the way you inspire me to be more than I am.

I love the way you spark my creativity and imagination.

I love the way you make me feel like anything is possible as long as I'm with you.

I love your sense of humour.

I love the way you make me feel like royalty.

I love the way you dress.

I love your understated elegance.

I love you just the way you are.

I love your spontaneity.

I love the way you think you look awful when you first wake up when it is actually then I find you the most beautiful.

I love the way you keep your cool whenever I do stupid things.

I love the fact that I've met you during the craziest time of my life and you changed it all in just a mili-second.

I love the fact you're so adorable.

I haven't met your mum but I know we'd get along JUST FINE.

Thank you for being stupid enough to not leave me when all I do is hurt you.

I love your smile…. I seriously, seriously do.

You're cuddlesome.

You make me worry.

You make me jealous.

Because you never gave up.

You're the first and last person I think about.

You keep me sane.

I love your accent.

For making me smile.

I know I'm annoying but I never heard you say it even though I'm most annoying to you.

It's always nice to wake up in the morning knowing I'll get to talk to you.

How you're able to get me to open up.

How you're able to make me write all this.

I can be myself around you.

You care about what I feel.

I love how I'm actually scared of you. Is that weird? Nevermind, it's hard to explain.

Nothing else matters when I'm with you.

You don't look for attention.

You're mature.

You're funny in your own little way.

You're a good influence in me.

You're the only good thing I have in my life.

But seriously, my idea of a good night is just you and me.

You're amazing.

I can't imagine my life without you.

I can stay forever in love with you.

I will not regret anything I had with you.

I can tell you anything.

You're never boring.

You're more than just a pretty face.

I can fight against the world just to be with you.

You've given meaning to my existence.

You're honest.

You're beautiful.

You trust me.

I trust you.

Miracle… you're a miracle.

Because I am truly by far the luckiest person in the world.

You make me feel…. Different.

Because when I'm sad you're the first person I run after.

You actually would like to know my story.

I find it extremely adorable when you're trying to express yourself knowing it's hard for you.

I just can't seem to stop thinking about you.

It's when you're most beautiful.

When you make funny faces.

When you do that puppy eyes.

When you think you're fat when you're not.

You're the kind of girl I'm actually looking for; I just don't know how to describe.

I just to kiss you.

I just want cuddle and keep you warm when you're cold.

I could never get tired of looking at you.

Watching you is very entertaining.

You're mysterious.

I've never met anyone like you.

No matter how cold you get to me, I'm still able to stick by your side.

You're wonderful.

You know so much about me.

I know you think this is cheesy.

I know I'm stupid for doing this.

I miss you when school ends.

If we don't end up together, you know I wish you all the best.

You never judged me.

I'm sorry I ask too much questions sometimes.

I want to be the one to make all your friends jealous.

You think I'm beautiful.

I dream of you every day.

I love your body even though you hate it.

I'd still love you even if you don't.

I know you tried to open up for me.

Every time I look at you, my heart misses a beat

The way you make me feel when I think I'm nothing.

You've never put me down.

Your ability to make me feel good when I'm feeling bad.

Because you're unexpected and yet you're exactly what I've always wanted.

I'm comfortable with you.

You give me the reason to actually check my phone.

Because you look good with make-up.

Because you look even beautiful without make-up.

I love it when my friends shout in front of me to get me to stop thinking of you.

I love how I can brag about knowing someone as beautiful as you.

I love talking about you.

I love how I wake up in the morning, wishing you'd be lying next to me.

I love it when it rains and I wish you were here cuddling with me.

You keep me standing.

I love how just the very thought of you stops me from doing something stupid.

I love it when just thinking of you would get me to do things I never thought I could.

Because you're strong.

I read our conversations over and over again.

I Love when I see your name on the screen.

The moment I heard your voice for the first time.

After all this time, you still make me nervous.

The way you say you'll be right back but you never do.

I could say, "I miss you" every day.

You changed me for the best. You changed me real good. Thank you.

I want you to know that writing these reasons are nothing from what I really feel about you. It would not even come close to that. It's to simply make you smile and tell you how much I adore you.

Why do I love you?

… I love you. No reason.


End file.
